The angel trapped inside the demons body
by elfofdeath
Summary: The Morning star saga continues now. Part 1 chapter 2 of the longest part of the saga is up.Kurt tell us a story.
1. Pain

X-men- Evolution: The morning star saga. 

The Xavier school for gifted youngsters had seen many changes during the six-week of the summer break, and it saw changes before the said summer break. The changes involved a student at the institute; his name was Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler, although that wasn't his codename anymore, as Kurt seemed to like his new one, Morning Star.  
Kurt had told the students the story of his kidnapping by the demon Belasco, the story of why he was Morning star, about the demon that had killed his adoptive parents, the demon called D'spayre, and of course there was the greatest story ever told by Kurt Wagner, a story he had named ...

'The angel trapped inside the demon's body'- Part 1

Chapter 1 - Pain

"This story begins half way though summer break. My father and I were in the back garden relaxing. My duties as Morning Star are to raise the sun to bring light to the world, and to bring the Morning star out at night to guide those who are lost." Kurt explained to the students smiling.  
The students sat round Kurt interested to every word he said.  
"Tells us more Kurt." Kitty pleaded gently.  
"Oh, yes tell us more of the story." Rahne added, begging even more then Kitty had.  
"Ok then but only for a while, we've all got school tomorrow." Kurt gently pointed out.  
The students all sighed.  
Kurt began to talk again.  
"Anyhow, I had raised the Morning light by my father's side, which takes a lot of energy away from me, so I almost collapsed. Thank God my father was there to catch me"  
"Your skills are improving, my son." Azazel surly announced. "Yes, but I think I should eat breakfast before we actually do this instead of afterward." Kurt laughed gently.  
Azazel smiled at Kurt while walking with him to the institute. Kurt smiled, his tail swished around and suddenly Kurt hissed. "What wrong, my son?" Azazel asked quickly.  
"It nothing." Kurt snapped sharply.  
"All though at the time I didn't know, that was just the start." Kurt stepped into Professor Xavier's office after breakfast. He saw Logan standing next to the professor.  
"Yes Kurt you wanted to see me?" Professor asked knowingly.  
Kurt sighed closing the door.  
"Professor, my back, it's hurting me, I can't even move my tail without my spine hurting." Kurt admitted painfully.  
The professor looked at Kurt smiling.  
"I'll have Beast and Logan look at your back this afternoon." Professor politely explained.  
Logan watched Kurt walk out.  
"Have you even told Azazel about this, Kurt?" Logan asked sharply.  
Kurt turned sadly.  
"No." Kurt replied softly.  
"Maybe you should." Logan advised gently.  
Kurt smiled walking out.  
Professor looked up.  
"You still give him advise as if you are his father." Professor pointed out.  
Logan smiled "Force of habit." Logan replied also walking out.  
"Father..." Kurt began looking at Azazel.  
"Yes Kurt." Azazel replied gently.  
"My back's been hurting me lately and well... Xavier said I should be checked over." Kurt nervously explained.  
"I knew there was something wrong, son. You know you can come to me about any problem right." Azazel gently explained.  
Kurt smiled looking down.  
"I'll accompany you today when Beast checks you over." Azazel gracefully announced. Kurt looked up brightly, his body glowing white, and Azazel smiled as Kurt hugged him.  
Kurt lay on his stomach as Beast looked at Kurt's back; Logan stood the other side seeing two lumps on Kurt's back.  
Azazel stood in the far corner with his arms folded scowling at Logan.  
"Do you see that?" Logan asked in shock.  
Beast nodded looking at Logan. Beast handed Kurt his top. Kurt put it back on smiling.  
"So what the verdict?" Azazel asked, walking beside Kurt.  
"He is going to grow wings out his back." Beast explained gently.  
Kurt and Azazel looked shocked. "Angel wings by the look of the few feathers I have found." Logan added sharply.  
Azazel growled teleporting away.  
Kurt looked sad walking out. Kurt teleported into his room starting to cry.  
"Angel wings." Kurt whisper weeping.  
"The wings of angel, yet I am demon." Kurt whispered softly looking out his window.  
He glowed pure white absorbing the sun light as his own.  
"I am an Angel." Kurt whispered gratefully, returning to his true form.  
Kurt smiled at the students "It time for bed, I'll tell the rest tomorrow night." Kurt softly explained the students. The students walk out upset.  
Kurt stood up and smiling stretched out his pure white angel wings.

To be continued

Next: 'The wings of an angel.' How did Kurt's wings grow?

A/N The summer break was the only way to explain why Kurt wasn't at school.

pls cheak my profile to link to my pic for Kurt with wings the pic called 'Kurt and Azazel.' I have a better one upload on monday


	2. Wings of an Angel

X-men- Evolution: The Morning Star saga.

Disclaimer: not mine, but Morning star is, don't steal.

Comment: How Kurt grew wings.

Rating: 12+

A/N sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy with college and Rpging.

'The angel trapped inside the demon's body'- part 1

Chapter 2 - WINGS OF AN ANGEL

Kurt Wagner sat looking at the younger students who had gathered around him.  
"Please, Kurt, tell us the rest of the story." Kitty softly pled.  
"Kurt, you promised us." Bobby sternly announced.  
Kurt looked up smiling; he sighed flicking his spaded tail.  
"I guess I have to. Where were I?" Kurt asked politely.  
"You were up to the part when Beast told you about your wings." Dani Moonstar explained gently.  
"Ah, yes, I remember now. Let me continue then"

Kurt Wagner sat in the garden of the Xavier institute. He was holding his knees close to his chest. 'I hate this. I hate this pain.' Kurt thought to himself as suddenly he heard heavy footsteps behind him.  
"Think yourself lucky Kurt." Azazel's voice sounded clearly from behind him.  
"How am I lucky?" Kurt asked annoyed. Azazel sat sadly looking down.  
"You have something Lucifer didn't." Azazel sternly explained.  
"What do I have that he didn't? Dad?" Kurt asked softly.  
"The wings of the angels, while he had the wings of the dragons." Azazel explained gently.  
Azazel closed his eyes to think. Kurt smiled slowly looking at Azazel.  
Azazel opened his pure yellow eyes and stood up. He seemed distant.  
"Father I'm sorry." Kurt softly began.  
"For what, my son?" Azazel asked angrily.  
"For what that angel did to your mother and father." Kurt explained slowly.  
He stood slowly as Azazel walked away.  
"My parents died at the angels' hands. I hate them for it. Being demon lord doesn't make up for the fact I've lost every one I've ever loved," Azazel angrily bit. Kurt stood sadly. "I've lost my adoptive parents too. I know your pain, father." Kurt reminded Azazel painfully.  
Azazel looked to the sky sadly as tears dropped from his eyes.  
"You'll never know my pain, son." Azazel explained tearfully and teleported away. Kurt stood shocked.  
He sighed looking toward the sky. Then he looked down as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Why do you hate me?" Kurt shouted even though no one was there and then teleported away.

Azazel walked down the hallway of the Xavier institute angrily. "Azazel, you seen Kurt?" Logan asked angrily. "Yes, he was in the garden. Why?" Azazel shouted.  
"He missed his training session that's all. I just wanted to see if he is all right." Logan bellowed loudly.  
Azazel growled loudly his eyes flashing in anger. Azazel looked deep into Logan's eyes.  
"I hate you Logan. My son looks up to you more then me. I hate this place! I'm only here for Kurt! Once it all said and done I'm gone!" Azazel surly shouted.  
"So you're going to abandon your son again?" Professor Xavier said wheeling up behind them.  
Azazel looked down annoyed.  
"He has his own life any way! He won't need me once his wings grow. He'll finally understand his powers." Azazel whisper softly.  
"What you need, Chuck, anyway?" Logan asked gently.  
"Well, since you're both so interested in keeping Kurt safe... He is being attacked by the Brotherhood." Professor Xavier announced gently.  
"Who!?" Azazel asked confused.  
"The Brotherhood. The Elf will need our help." Logan surly explained.  
"Who are they?" Azazel asked annoyed.  
"Just mutants who agree with Magneto that Mutants should rule over other humans." Logan explained quickly.  
Azazel laughed. "What so funny demon!" Logan shouted angrily.  
"Nothing, come, lets go help my son." Azazel calmly explained.  
"Where is he anyway?" Azazel asked gently.  
"Bayville Woods. Now go help Kurt." Professor Xavier sternly suggested.  
Azazel grabbed Logan's hand, and they teleported away.

Kurt stood as the Brotherhood walked forward. The team was lead by Quicksilver. The other members who were there were Pyro, Blob, and Avalanche.  
Kurt narrowed his eyes as Avalanche used his powers to move the ground below Kurt. He surrounded himself with a shield of white light.  
Kurt stood shaken as fire surrounded him.  
"Please no!" Kurt whispered scared.  
Azazel and Logan 'ported in.  
"Kurt!" Azazel shouted concerned.  
Logan jumped into action knocking Blob and Avalanche out.

Kurt looked into the fire seeing himself tied to a stake.  
"Please I didn't do anything." Kurt begged softly.  
A white light surrounded him. Kurt screamed as white wings expanded out of his back.

Azazel teleported to Quicksilver shocking him with a single touch. The boy passed out. Azazel rubbed his hands and smiled grabbing Pyro. A red shockwave passed though Pyro and he too passed out.  
Kurt let the shield down and he looked up crying. He stretched out his newly grown white-feathered wings. Kurt flew up glowing in a white light.  
"I...I finally understand." Kurt began angelically "I was given these powers not only to make up for what Lucifer did, but to bring light into this world of darkness, to light the way of the lost souls. I am Morning Star." Kurt shouted landing. Azazel put his hand out smiling.  
"Congratulations son." Azazel softly mumbled.  
Logan just looked shocked and decided to leave.  
Kurt stopped glowing as he folded his wings on his back. He smiled happily.  
" Shall we go home?" Kurt asked joyfully.  
Logan had all ready but Azazel decided to walk back to the institute.

Kurt and Azazel entered the gates when a man flew down from the heaven itself.  
The man had long blond hair, blue eyes and pale white completion. He wore a long white robe over white feathery wings.  
Azazel stood in front of Kurt growling.  
"Gabriel!" Azazel growled hatefully.  
"Ahh you remember me after all these years Azazel. Anyway I'm not here for you Azazel. I'm here to inform Kurt that as he now has grown his wings, he will be put though some tests to see if he is worthy of the Morning Star power." Gabriel explained sternly.  
Azazel growled as he went to attack Gabriel, but Kurt held him back.  
"I accept your tests, but please explain more about them." Kurt softly asked.

To be continued

Tanks for you help **Vilija Rubinaite **

Next: Paradise. Part 2 of 'the Angel trapped inside the demon's body. '

A/N I have a pic of Kurt with wings in this web address http://elfsofdeath. pls check it out.


End file.
